


理想的雏蔷薇

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 天降，双alpha设定，短打无剧情，强暴





	1. Chapter 1

佛瑞德李希和立典拉德在争夺继承人的位置，无论哪个选择对吉尔菲艾斯来说都糟糕透顶，但他必须选择一边——介于他身为一个为数不多的顶尖alpha，还掌控着整个高登巴姆王朝三分之一的兵权。事实上，他会选择立典拉德，因为他有许多愚蠢的侄子，而高登巴姆只有两个完美继承了他的智力与长相的女儿，并且一直在试图塞给他做妻子。他已经受够了这两个人之间虚伪的平和与谄媚，舞会一开始，他就迫不及待地逃离了晚宴。  
已经看不到落日的余晖了，只有雾蒙蒙的晕月挂在他种满了蔷薇的庭院里。艾密尔的脸上带着惴惴不安，接过外套的双手微微发抖。  
“艾密尔，怎么了？”  
红棕色头发的少年不敢看他的眼睛，高个的元帅安慰道：“说吧，我不生气。”  
“……高登巴姆阁下为您准备了一份礼物……”  
吉尔菲艾斯扬起下巴方便艾密尔替他松开衣领：“‘礼物’？”  
“您外出远征的期间，高登巴姆阁下新获得的奴隶。”  
从高登巴姆手上转过来的奴隶，此前不是没有过。这人以好色闻名，无非是些用“特殊手段”调教过的omega，为了元帅府的洁净与自身的安危着想，吉尔菲艾斯已经拒绝过数次了。这显然构不成艾密尔如此害怕的理由，高大的红发男人不悦地挑起眉头：“还有呢？”  
“高登巴姆阁下说……这次是绝对的极品，您一定会喜欢……”  
“‘极品’，”吉尔菲艾斯似笑非笑，眉目依旧维持着和善：“你该不会要告诉我，已经送上门了？”  
贴身的近侍颤抖道：“……是，吉尔菲艾斯阁下。这次情况特殊，直接安置到您的寝房了……”  
红发元帅温润的面容冷下来，快步走向自己的寝宫。  
他的寝房看起来和平时无异，只是隐隐渗出淡淡的甘甜花香，和吉尔菲艾斯倾心的蔷薇很相似。alpha敏感的体质从中察觉到了一丝沁入骨髓的刺激，这和之前的omega确实都不同，完全不同。他疑惑地看了一眼艾密尔，对方低着头不敢说话。不光是他，似乎周围的仆从全都畏惧着这个房间里的人，这倒勾起了吉尔菲艾斯的兴趣。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻轻将门推开一条缝隙，尖锐的信息素侵袭上来，激烈的作用令红发的alpha瞬间进入了格斗状态。当判断出这阵信息素的释放处于极其不稳定的非自发状态时，他卸下了防备。  
他的床上躺了一个人，双手双脚都被束缚、包裹得像一个精美的礼物般摆在他床上的人。  
碧蓝的眼睛中瞳孔收缩了一瞬，顷刻间被欲望再度放大。吉尔菲艾斯从来没有见过这样美丽的生物，颀长的白皙玉体陷在柔软的床铺中，赤裸的雪肤上附着一层细腻紧致的肌理，闪烁着剔透的柔光；那人正努力支起上半身让自己坐起来，如太阳般闪耀的长长金发垂在粉色的肩头，秀丽眉头下一双无机质的浅色眼睛凝视着他，让他不寒而栗，也兴奋得发抖。  
这不是一个omega，这是一个alpha，甚至统治力在吉尔菲艾斯之上的强大alpha。  
他被注射了omega的信息素引起发情，又被迫吸入了致幻的药物卸去了大部分攻击力，即便如此，他的危险程度还是不容小觑。佛瑞德李希手下不具备与他匹敌的能力，一定是使用了相当不体面的“特殊手段”将他俘虏。  
那双冰色的双瞳是他的威慑力所在，别说beta仆从们会惧怕他，就连吉尔菲艾斯自己也忍不住有服从的冲动。艾密尔所说的情况特殊，想必是他提前从昏迷中醒来了，没人敢动他。不凑巧的是，吉尔菲艾斯也是提前回来的。  
他示意艾密尔合上房门，迈着被吸引的脚步走上前去。  
金发alpha的唇是蔷薇色的，他精致到完美的五官组合在一起犹如最珍贵的象牙雕塑般不可亵玩，却一个挑眉一个眨眼都挑起人占有他的邪念。外表美艳而有着极强威慑力的顶尖alpha，整个银河帝国之中只有一个。  
“你一定就是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”  
吉尔菲艾斯尽可能冷静地说，事实上他的声音已经被信息素操控得沙哑了。  
对方警惕地打量着他，吉尔菲艾斯熟悉这种眼神。莱因哈特这样安静又专注，十有八九在内心谋划怎样杀掉他。越是强大的alpha，越是能控制住自己被其他alpha信息素激发的本能敌意，莱因哈特在发情状态下的从容是最好的证明。  
而当然，吉尔菲艾斯不会给他松绑。他不仅不会松绑——他扣住莱因哈特蕴含着爆发力的双肩，将绳锁调整到对方的双臂完全无法施力的程度。  
莱因哈特惊讶地迅速侧过身体，却败给了吉尔菲艾斯压制性的力量。以吉尔菲艾斯的格斗能力，他大可不必多此一举，不过这么做可以向莱因哈特传达一个重要的信息：莱因哈特不是这间屋子里唯一的军人，而且他打不过这个alpha。  
红发的alpha军官，莱因哈特或许听说过他，或许没有；那双迷人美目中浅色介质的流动替他得出结论。  
“……齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”金发的alpha俘虏有一副极为悦耳的嗓音，药物没有影响到它动听的音质：“你看起来和传闻中的不一样。”  
“传闻中的我？”  
“你认识奥夫雷沙吧，我原本以为你就是他的智慧版本。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不免一笑，放松的眉头更显得他俊逸的五官平易近人。“让你失望了。”  
莱因哈特轻轻摇头，“你现在这个样子比较合我心意。”那张动人的薄唇勾起，吉尔菲艾斯知道他指的不是暧昧的意味。他安静地听对方说下去：“如果你允许我做一个大胆的猜测……既然你两边都厌恶，为什么不给自己第三条路？”  
说直白点，莱因哈特在教唆他造反。或者说，让他在这条路上被推了一把。吉尔菲艾斯维持着蹲下的姿势，“你的意思是？”  
冰色的双眼定定地看进吉尔菲艾斯的碧蓝眼底，难以置信，才认识不到十分钟，他已经爱上了被这双眼睛认真凝视的感觉。  
“我可以给你他们给不了的。”  
莱因哈特清澈的声音有一种毋庸置疑的力量，且吉尔菲艾斯认同这个说法。  
“我很确信这一点。”  
他低声回应，“而你需要我。”  
空气中弥漫的信息素柔和地旋转起来，伴随着alpha之间针锋相对的攀比与碰撞，两股截然不同的气息适应了彼此本能的挑衅，不觉间两人都卸下些许紧张。特殊人种之间的交流一旦触发默契，就不必再进行过多的解释。  
“我现在获得你的信任了吗？”  
“我没有不信任你。”  
“那么……替我松绑，我需要解决一下。”  
莱因哈特血液中被注入的omega信息素还没有完全消散，他一直交叠着双腿，依旧藏不住勃发的生理欲望。  
“我可以帮你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一手搭上他的膝盖，莱因哈特条件反射地避开，来自双肩的束缚令他吃痛地闷哼一声。红发alpha的掌心发烫，压在细腻的肌肤上给他传递着危险又引诱的信息。  
“……先替我松绑。”他表现得温顺了一些，吉尔菲艾斯听出他在强装镇定。“我不会伤害你，也不会跑，我可以向你保证。”  
高大的alpha沉默地站起身，不着痕迹地看了一眼莱因哈特颈上的隔离环，那下面是顶级alpha隐蔽而高贵的腺体。他走到一旁松了袖口，有条不紊地解开自己的衬衣纽扣。  
金属腰带搭在椅背上磕出声响，空气中另一个alpha的气息瞬间变得紧张，加速挑动着吉尔菲艾斯征服的欲望。他不禁出口警告：“如果你不想受到伤害，最好放松一点。”  
“我办不到。”莱因哈特忍耐着急促的喘息，“除非你出去。”  
吉尔菲艾斯转过身，发现莱因哈特居然不是在和他开玩笑。虽然是一个骁勇善战的精英alpha，却对人情世故的认识如此天真，他不由觉得可爱，发出一串清朗的笑声。  
“首先，这是我的卧室，我会留在这里。其次，”他轻柔地端起那张线条优美的鹅蛋型下颌：“你在用什么身份对我作口头保证？”  
俊美俏丽的脸颊上写满了疑惑与对未知的恐惧，“……什么意思？”  
“从你落到佛瑞德李希手上起，罗严克拉姆这个姓氏的威信就不再属于你了，你需要新的身份。”他体贴地停顿一声，“你觉得‘吉尔菲艾斯’这个姓氏怎么样？”  
那双冰色眼睛中的冷傲正如吉尔菲艾斯所想的那样开始分崩离析，降服强者的快感在他的下腹酝酿冲动，他将莱因哈特翻过来压住，伸手解除了隔离环的锁扣。莱因哈特想要捂住自己的腺体，但他被束缚的双手办不到。  
尊贵的金发alpha是第一次遇到这种情况，不由暴露了年下者的紧张：“等、等一下，你不能……”  
“你是说不能标记一个alpha？”他抚摸着莱因哈特白皙细腻的脊背，撩起温暖的金色发丝让莱因哈特诱人的后颈暴露出来。“不试试怎么会知道？”  
来自alpha的拇指的力度让莱因哈特警惕地颤栗，温热的气息越来越靠近敏感的腺体，忽然尖锐的刺痛从颈后传来，温热的猩红液体顺着颈线流到他的锁骨上。  
比起肌肤撕裂的痛楚，被咬住腺体才是激怒一个alpha的原因，金发青年忽然奋力挣扎，扭动着企图逃脱吉尔菲艾斯的压制。他感觉到了吉尔菲艾斯贴在他大腿上的勃起，再不谙世事也知道接下来等待他的会是什么。  
吉尔菲艾斯迅捷地捉住了他的脚踝，卸掉两脚间的绳索，将其中一端与床柱上同结构的端口连接在一起。  
莱因哈特猝不及防地摔到地上，被控制的恐惧令他浑身发抖。红发男子捞过他的膝弯将他重新放回床上，将他另一条腿固定在另一端。雪白的双腿被打开成供人观赏的模样，极尽挫败了莱因哈特身为一个alpha的尊严。  
“……你和传闻中的一样。”  
莱因哈特咬牙切齿地低声给出结论，吉尔菲艾斯露出一抹笑意，“那么你满意吗？”  
金发的alpha来不及作出反应，男性温热的手掌贴在他的肌肤上抚弄，alpha的气息似乎调动起他体内已经被omega信息素搅乱的血流，莱因哈特的身体又慢慢热起来。他抿起唇，不让自己发出一声叹息。  
红发男子凑上来舔掉他锁骨上的血迹，从腺体中流出的血液中夹带着浓郁的alpha信息素，吉尔菲艾斯本能地对此产生了抗拒，散发出不快的讯息。  
但占有莱因哈特，是他踏进来时就做好的决定。他一手摸下去握住莱因哈特的勃起，看着金发alpha眼中的戏谑一点点被欲火殆尽。

支配一个在自己之上的alpha给了吉尔菲艾斯莫大的享受，深邃的碧蓝色虹膜上流淌着亢奋的光芒。他没有完全克服自身对另一个alpha的敌意，空气因他复杂的情绪变得浑浊。  
莱因哈特没有快感，但omega信息素在他的体内勾动着他的情欲，令他看起来像在享受。  
他的身体既不会分泌黏滑的液体，也没有被吉尔菲艾斯耐心地扩张，在他体内冲撞的阴茎每一寸都撕裂了他的躯体与更深处的某些东西。  
因痛楚产生的痉挛迎合着身上强壮的alpha，莱因哈特皱紧了秀丽的眉头，一声不吭地承受着加之在他身上的暴行。  
和他身体其他的地方一样，莱因哈特有着比例与形状完美的下体。吉尔菲艾斯转动着手腕让粉色的茎体依附于他的掌心获得快感，按在结上的手指轻轻搔弄，莱因哈特难耐地扭动起来，绳索缠绕得更紧。  
“你第一次成结吗？”吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着根部那圈柔软的凸起，低喘着问：“或者你其实还是处？”  
莱因哈特汗湿的白皙面颊上隐约浮起一抹淡淡的粉色，答案昭然若揭。  
强者alpha的信息素足够让吉尔菲艾斯行为粗鲁，而占有一个没有过性经验的alpha，无疑会让他更加狂躁。  
吉尔菲艾斯按住身下纤细的腰肢，尽情地向深处撞去。哪怕莱因哈特根本不是承欢的身体，alpha的体质也让他比普通的omega更耐折磨。  
他的身体很软，不是omega那样可以任人随意揉捏的柔软，而是极为柔韧的细腻肌肤，吸引着另一具身体的标记与侵占。  
陌生的地方被不可思议地捅开，随着尖锐的剧痛与一点点从撞击处流出的热液，两个alpha都意识到空气中逐渐弥漫开的血腥味代表了什么。  
“停下……”莱因哈特颤抖着蠕动嘴唇，“停下！”他提高了音量试图震慑吉尔菲艾斯，却忘了在性交的期间，他此刻的震慑只会引起对方的施暴欲。  
莱因哈特用力并起膝盖想要阻止吉尔菲艾斯继续开拓，但绳索先一步限制了他的双腿，拉扯着他继续被体格结实的红发alpha贯穿。  
紧致而炙热的身体爽得吉尔菲艾斯双眼近乎无法聚焦，他将手指穿过莱因哈特蓬松的金色发丝，用力在对方白皙的颈项上留下咬痕。  
莱因哈特的精神从来没有这样紧绷过，吉尔菲艾斯在他体内撕扯的力道足以让他浑身每一个细胞都颤栗地记住。那不是他身为alpha该使用的器官……吉尔菲艾斯却将整个前端顶了进去。被钝刃俎磨的胀痛辐射地从下腹传开，莱因哈特的身体不自然地抽搐，吉尔菲艾斯趁这个时机狠狠地插入了他，让一具完美alpha的身体被彻底打开。  
“莱因哈特……”  
吉尔菲艾斯轻叹一声，红发男子的声音和他的外表一样具有温柔的迷惑性。金发的alpha一头湿汗，蔷薇色的嘴唇上沾满了被自己咬破的血珠。  
吉尔菲艾斯双手捧住他的脸，在对方敏感的颈侧与胸口吸咬。他每次都尝试探进对方的子宫中，alpha的本能让他在这片异常滑腻的区域内逗留。这里滚烫而舒适，给予了一个入侵者足够缠绵的温柔。  
而alpha的子宫都是不成熟的，窄小的膜腔要容纳吉尔菲艾斯的冠状已经十分勉强，更受不住吉尔菲艾斯套在里面搅动。  
热潮不受控制地袭上他的上肢，莱因哈特原本渗出冷汗的额角被高温灼烧，他瞪大了眼睛，听见自己发出一声不情愿的哼叫，随后吉尔菲艾斯每次插入他都会被逼得喊出声。  
下体仿佛已经坏掉了一般，没有尽头的扯痛在他的腹腔内反复涤荡，只不过现在还掺杂着被完整撑开捅到底的异样舒爽。  
莱因哈特的手臂与肩膀已经没有知觉了，交叠的双手试图捏紧身下的床单寻求新的支撑点，酸麻的胀痛叫他不得不放弃了这一行为。  
红发alpha的贯穿越来越密集，也越来越烫——吉尔菲艾斯要在他体内成结了。  
一旦吉尔菲艾斯成结，他会全部射在莱因哈特的身体里。莱因哈特没有过繁育后代的打算，甚至在吉尔菲艾斯对他做这些事之前，他对性交还没有概念。如果让他在被强暴后怀上另一个alpha的孩子，自此臣服于孩子的父亲，对莱因哈特来说无异于杀了他。  
而他此刻一句话都说不出来，吉尔菲艾斯抽送的频率打断了他勉强换气的喘息。  
最后的撞击不出所料地让吉尔菲艾斯插入到底，硕大而坚硬的alpha结从根部锁住莱因哈特被迫敞开的身体，滚烫的精液塞满窄小的子宫，直至冠状契合进去使其溢出。浓郁的alpha信息素刺激着稚嫩的孕育器官，带给莱因哈特麻木的下腹一阵炙烤的灼痛。  
虽然是强迫的行为，却也是一场完整的交媾。来自莱因哈特的alpha信息素不再引起吉尔菲艾斯太大的排斥，他吻住莱因哈特已经无力反抗的双唇，舔舐干涸的血迹，沿着唇角一点点向下，由耳垂到锁骨，温柔得仿佛是一场甜蜜爱抚的开端。  
“不用担心，这只是交换忠诚的仪式。”他低声说着，大拇指轻轻摩挲莱因哈特发烫的脸颊。“你这样的alpha不会轻易受孕。”  
那双冰色双眸中的骄傲和坚强早就被撞碎化为潺潺的川水，金发青年虚弱而燃起微渺希冀的目光激起吉尔菲艾斯的怜爱之情。他一手抚上莱因哈特平坦的腹部，贴近对方的耳廓，用最本质的声音极尽柔情地说：“所以我会一步步来，慢慢让它成熟的。”


	2. Chapter 2

奥贝斯坦提出那个让莱因哈特骇然的建议时，他下意识看向了吉尔菲艾斯，而他的红发副官的脸上波澜不惊，只是安静地回望着他，似乎只有他一个人没有想到可以这么做。但吉尔菲艾斯没有开口附议，显然他也觉得这个做法很损。  
“……我知道了。让我考虑一下。”  
还有四个小时，莱因哈特已经决定安排米达麦亚前去救援，只不过这一命令还没有下达。四个小时，两百万人和两千万的可能……老实说，奥贝斯坦的提议听起来是正确的选择，如果这一行为不会被解读为“故意将平民置于炮火下不理”的话。但如果让战争进行下去，继续爆发的同样是无辜的伤亡……  
“‘考虑一下’是什么意思？”  
在莱因哈特回到自己房间之前，吉尔菲艾斯从廊道的入口叫住了他。红发alpha的声线依旧温和，使人心绪平静，但他追问的内容是莱因哈特此刻最不想面对的。  
“我还以为你会不喜欢这个建议。”  
“我是不喜欢。”  
“但你觉得这样可行。”  
“我没有！”莱因哈特提高了音量，虚张声势的信息素暴露了他的心虚。为了掩盖这一点，他佯装轻松地补充道：“只不过这么做就会有更少的人牺牲。吉尔菲艾斯，你也考虑到了这一点，不是吗？”  
“整个银河系的人都做好了随时为你牺牲的准备，你根本不需要考虑会牺牲多少人，一切只取决于你让他们牺牲的方式。”  
莱因哈特暗自握紧双拳，吉尔菲艾斯明知道他对战争抱有特殊的热忱，却偏偏在此刻提起。战争、滥杀无辜和牺牲平民，难道就结果而言，是画上等号的吗……  
高大的红发alpha走到他面前，沉稳的双眸审视着他：“你犹豫了，莱因哈特。”  
“我不需要你来告诉我什么是对什么是错。”来自吉尔菲艾斯的信息素开始挑动他的抵抗情绪，莱因哈特背过身去，避免让本能的敌意酝酿出进一步的肢体矛盾。  
“没有什么是对什么是错，”吉尔菲艾斯低声道，莱因哈特知道他已经极为生气了：“只有你该做的，和你不该做的。”  
强烈的alpha信息素迅速将他包裹，莱因哈特下意识做出抵御的姿势，却被不容反抗的袭击压制在墙上无法动弹。  
金发alpha绝望地感觉到熟悉的、被标记的痛楚从自己的腺体上传来，吉尔菲艾斯咬得很用力，之后轻轻拢了拢他的发梢，华丽的披肩金发让他的尊贵未损分毫。

等莱因哈特正式下达救援命令，前方回应的消息令他遍体生寒：吉尔菲艾斯已经先他一步越级执行了。  
吉尔菲艾斯按住了米达麦亚的舰队，亲自前往威斯塔朗特，却不是为了救援。当然，莱因哈特也是这时候才知道，真正剩余的时间是紧迫的两小时而非四小时。正如奥贝斯坦所说的那样，整个帝国的民心开始向莱因哈特的阵营倾倒。不费一兵一卒，甚至不费一个医疗包，人员伤亡和物资损耗达到了最低。唯一有所损失的只有一个人，他原本令人惧怕又敬畏的口碑，恐怕添上了残忍而不和谐的一笔，在残存者的口口相传中抵达到银河系最边远的行星。  
莱因哈特神色复杂地看着面前高大的红发男人，对方解掉披风时的面容有些落寞，但很快恢复了往日温润无害的神情。  
他看起来不怎么在意，莱因哈特却没办法不在意。他十分确信吉尔菲艾斯一直以来是在利用他，无论是生理欲望还是身为统领alpha的能力，吉尔菲艾斯在试图掌控他以达成自己的理想，就像他依附于吉尔菲艾斯所做的一样，莱因哈特对此毫不怀疑。而吉尔菲艾斯今天所做的一切，有违了莱因哈特对他们之间关系的认知。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，你究竟算我的什么人？”  
他鼓足勇气问道。红发的alpha只是侧过脸看着他，碧蓝色的眼睛里承载着莱因哈特读不懂的情绪。  
“你是说现在吗？”室内陡然升起暧昧的温度，吉尔菲艾斯尽可能控制着信息素的释放，避免alpha信息素间对撞引起莱因哈特的反感。莱因哈特极少对自身信息素加以控制，为此他也不擅长调整情绪，很容易被他人的信息素煽动，吉尔菲艾斯是看准了他这一点才会一直如此游刃有余。“我是你的alpha。”  
“我不是指这个……”  
莱因哈特抬手抵住吉尔菲艾斯的靠近，虽然这个举动不会改变接下来将发生的一切。  
“你知道该怎么做，对不对？”红发alpha用柔和的声音哄着他，“转过去。”  
有任何想法，最好都不要在吉尔菲艾斯面前实施。一年来的相处，吉尔菲艾斯所擅长的格斗项目莱因哈特已经逐一领教过了。  
他转过身去，任红发男人束缚了他的手腕。吉尔菲艾斯将他的双手拷在床头，让他以跪趴的姿态毫无保留地背对着一个alpha。  
莱因哈特咬住下唇，克服着心底从未消失过的敌意。哪怕他想要配合吉尔菲艾斯来让自己好过一些，对方的alpha信息素却总在他屈服于快感时挑衅他，提醒着他是被强迫的事实。  
宽厚的掌心从他的下腹摸到胸口，吉尔菲艾斯的指尖熟稔地挑逗他的乳头，金发alpha轻颤着，原本不敏感的乳粒渐渐迎合着凸起。  
吉尔菲艾斯做爱的时候总是很沉默，但今天的沉默不太一样，莱因哈特索性也不说话，一门心思隐忍着喉咙里的呻吟。  
他的体内深深留下了吉尔菲艾斯从生理上支配过的烙印，以至于在简陋的条件下依然可以容纳一个alpha。或许是吉尔菲艾斯今天大发慈悲地用手指给他扩张过的关系，莱因哈特觉得这次没有那么痛，吉尔菲艾斯略显温柔的撞击还给了他舒服的错觉。  
和以往的每一次都一样，吉尔菲艾斯会探进莱因哈特的身体最深处。他这次没有鲁莽撞进去，而是慢慢地一点点扩开，莱因哈特受不住这种酸痛，努力放松着让他顶进了冠状。  
极其湿滑的炙热膜腔牢牢吮吸着alpha敏感的头部，吉尔菲艾斯低沉地发出了一声，然后撑在莱因哈特的上方勾动着抽送。  
他轻缓的行为引发了莱因哈特异样的生理反应，金发的青年双手攀紧了手腕上连接的绳索，埋下头去将控制不住的低吟藏在枕头里。  
这不像发生过的每一次交媾，除开他手腕上的束缚，这几乎算得上是一次温柔的做爱了。不该有的鱼水之欢的畅快渐渐从莱因哈特的双腿深处被拓出，他的呼吸随着吉尔菲艾斯的挺动而急促或绵长。  
吉尔菲艾斯扣着他的髋骨向自己的胯间撞着，细密的液体声在安静的房间内格外清晰，听得莱因哈特面红耳赤。  
“湿得好厉害……”  
宽厚温暖的大手揉捏着莱因哈特柔软的臀瓣，金发alpha的双腿打颤，吉尔菲艾斯的声音很轻很低，像在自言自语，又足够让他听清。  
发育中的子宫一阵阵让莱因哈特的下腹发烫，在吉尔菲艾斯高潮没管住自己信息素的时候，莱因哈特竟然被激得绞紧了甬道。  
吉尔菲艾斯很反常，他也很反常，莱因哈特合上双眼，心中祈求着陌生的一夜快点过去。但吉尔菲艾斯没有给他机会，先从后面做了一次，又把莱因哈特翻过来从正面要他，这次把莱因哈特也弄射了。  
当莱因哈特最后彻底脱力而无法反抗时，他轻喘着望向吉尔菲艾斯，以自己都未察觉的冀望等待着往常那个仪式般的一吻。但这次没有，吉尔菲艾斯直接解了他的束缚，之后穿上军服离开了他的房间。

 

贵族军盟主布朗胥百克死后，旗下忠臣安森巴哈主动投降，过了今天，高登巴姆王朝在银河帝国内的地位就不足为惧。  
如虚晃般的一夜温情改变不了吉尔菲艾斯越级行为触犯了军规的事实，介于最终的结果还算理想，他只受到了口头警告，另外被勒令取消了携带武器参与会议的特权。但显然安保部没有及时对这一消息作出跟进，他们依旧没有使用任何仪器对所有人进行统一扫描检测，还像过去那样简单地进行搜身，确保所有入场人员没有随身携带武器。当安森巴哈从布朗胥百克的尸体腹腔中取出激光枪瞄准莱因哈特的时候，在场所有习惯了卸除武器参会的顶尖alpha都愣在了原地。  
吉尔菲艾斯是第一个反应过来的，他的信息素调动了莱因哈特下意识地回应，堪堪躲过了逼近颈动脉的一枪，白皙的脖颈被高温扫过留下一道鲜红的灼伤。  
红发alpha迅疾地制服了这个假意投降的败军之将，一瞬间爆发出的怒意让冲进来的护卫队纷纷如临冰窖。  
紧接着进来的是医疗队，一部分上来检查莱因哈特颈侧的伤口，大部分则为吉尔菲艾斯的左手止血——当叛军第二次瞄准了莱因哈特的心脏时，吉尔菲艾斯竟直接按在了枪口上。但凡受过系统训练而保有理智的人，都不会做出这么莽撞的行径，更何况以吉尔菲艾斯的身手，正常发挥根本不会让安森巴哈成功按下那一枪。  
alpha的自愈能力很强，但激光造成的伤害是蔓延性的，不及时止血同样有失血过多导致严重后果的可能。莱因哈特直愣愣地看着吉尔菲艾斯不断浸湿了绷带的血液滴在地上，一个月来两个人间发生的种种异常似乎都汇聚在其中。  
而对信息素敏感的吉尔菲艾斯一定察觉到了他的情绪波动，却一直没有转过头来看他，甚至没有再留意过他的视线，仿佛想极力避免莱因哈特思虑过多。

过了一周莱因哈特才彻底恢复，时间比他预想的多花了一倍，吉尔菲艾斯已经拆掉绷带了。  
像是将所有的疑问都改为句号，吉尔菲艾斯和他又回到了从前那样，在对峙与支配中度过一个个充斥着痛楚与强迫的夜晚。  
莱因哈特的身体不再买帐，没有道明的模糊情感被压在心底，屈辱与愤怒发酵出来的信息素逼迫着吉尔菲艾斯越发粗鲁，甚至开始对他使用alpha抑制剂来阻止他的情绪释放。  
有力的手掌按在莱因哈特纤细修长的脖颈上，红发alpha的指肚在他受过伤的位置不着痕迹地拂过，随后一支针管没有丝毫怜惜地扎进触觉灵敏的腺体。  
莱因哈特痛叫一声，摔进床铺中动弹不得，吉尔菲艾斯将他翻过来，碧蓝的目光利刃般刮过他不被施予廉耻的赤裸身躯，张口咬住了莱因哈特平坦的胸口。  
红发男人的啃咬中带着轻微的吮吸，小小的粉色乳头挺立起来，渐渐染上暧昧的蔷薇色。  
莱因哈特没有出声，吉尔菲艾斯长时间的强行开发下，莱因哈特已经非自愿地从这些不属于alpha性感带的地方学会了获得快感。即便如此，他今天还是显得过于敏感，痛觉主导的驱使下也令他起了反应。  
吉尔菲艾斯也察觉到他的不对劲，他探究地深吸着莱因哈特颈侧的气息，又撩起金发青年的发丝贴上他的腺体。刚打过抑制剂的腺体瞒不过对信息素敏锐的吉尔菲艾斯，隐约飘出的花香不同于往日携带着晨露的清新，渐渐透露出成熟的浓郁味道，带着区别于omega信息素的勾人。  
“你的味道好像变了一点。”吉尔菲艾斯思忖着，轻声道出一句：“是不是怀孕了？”  
“胡说什么！”金发alpha下意识反抗道：“你说过我不会轻易……”他抿起唇打断自己即将脱口而出的词，“……这不可能。”  
“你以为我们做了多少次，莱因哈特？”吉尔菲艾斯似笑非笑，按住莱因哈特的双腿，不顾身下人的反抗将检测仪贴到莱因哈特的腹部。  
冰冷的金属触感使莱因哈特惊呼出声，但他两手被束缚在床头，吉尔菲艾斯压着他根本无法动弹。  
“嘀”的一声，莱因哈特紧张地绷起神经，紧接着是绝望的第二声响。  
“你怀孕了。”吉尔菲艾斯平静地说出这句话，轻吻了一下他的下巴：“我轻一点。”  
听见吉尔菲艾斯要继续做下去，金发alpha空白的大脑立刻找回理智，扣住床头从吉尔菲艾斯的两臂间抽身。  
吉尔菲艾斯握紧他企图逃离的脚踝，稍作施力扯回自己的身下。身为alpha被强制怀孕的耻辱、被陌生的情绪困扰却又被刻意忽视的落寞令莱因哈特抵御住了抑制剂的扩散，浓郁的蔷薇香味从白皙的颈后散发出来，激烈地充斥了整个房间，宣示着莱因哈特的愤怒比以往哪一次都强烈。  
绝对强者的alpha信息素使吉尔菲艾斯的动作迟疑了，莱因哈特趁机双腿锁住他的脖子，翻身压制住红发alpha的上肢。归根结底，莱因哈特的统治力在他之上，如果莱因哈特真的想震慑他，吉尔菲艾斯会控制不住自己对莱因哈特屈服的本能。但要是莱因哈特有一丝松懈，吉尔菲艾斯会立刻脱离他的掌控。  
“我可以把我有的一半都分给你，对你来说不够吗？还是不想要？”莱因哈特深深地望进吉尔菲艾斯那双几乎可以承载万物星河的碧蓝色眼睛，它们的主人却从来没对宇宙动过一点贪心。“……吉尔菲艾斯，你到底想要什么？”  
迷惑人的温柔双目中没有泛起一丝波澜，只是平静地倒映着莱因哈特自己疑惑与愤懑的面容：“我不知道。”  
莱因哈特忽然感觉自己任何的情感都无处宣泄，吉尔菲艾斯这样的人居然不知道自己要什么，听起来比他去探望姐姐时吃了块糕点，醒来却发现自己被赤裸的绑在一张床上还要滑稽。  
“既然如此，”莱因哈特冷声道：“那我给不了你想要的。”  
金发的alpha松开对红发男子的禁锢，恢复了清醒的冰色双瞳示意吉尔菲艾斯解开他手上的镣铐。吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼睛，扶上他的手腕，摸索着锁铐下的控制按键。轻柔的手法让莱因哈特心中腾起不好的预感，随即红发alpha抓住了这一细微的变化，收紧绳索将莱因哈特的双手直接固定在床板上，转而再次伏到他的上方。  
“你——”  
“无论如何，至少你可以给我现在想要的。”  
温和的声线一缕清风般灌进莱因哈特的耳朵，他听着吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸渐渐变得沉重而绵长，条件反射地闭上了双眼。  
“你疯了……”金发alpha忍耐着敏感腺体被咬破的刺痛，硬声道：“你又标记不了我！”  
这话激怒了吉尔菲艾斯。alpha本身就无法被标记，吉尔菲艾斯每次咬破他腺体的行为，似乎都只是在确证这一点：吉尔菲艾斯标记不上他。一年多来，莱因哈特从来没有染上过一丝吉尔菲艾斯的气息，吉尔菲艾斯也是。相同乃至相斥的生理构造注定了他们之间不可能和谐的结合方式，高大的红发男人压紧他的双肩，逼迫他挺起脊背，随后没有任何扩张地直接捅进了他的身体。  
撕裂的剧痛一直从腿间劈到舌尖，alpha坚硬滚烫的硕物在细密的伤口上研磨，莱因哈特无法克制地打起哆嗦，湿黏的冷汗挂满洁净的额头。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有要怜悯的意思，一手扣住他的脖子狠狠贯进身下窄小的甬道，反复撕扯着不配合的脆弱穴壁，直到温热的细流从沿着开裂的穴肉滑出，红发的alpha才放缓了挺进的速度。  
莱因哈特将额头顶在枕头上，依靠深重的呼吸来平缓令他头晕目眩的痛楚。坠胀的下腹忽然一阵抽痛，恍惚的视线间，刺眼的腥红热液顺着白皙的腿根淌下，而吉尔菲艾斯没有停止侵犯。  
来自alpha的威胁挑衅着莱因哈特被压制的自尊，但他此刻更为担忧的是自己已经怀孕的事实，对流产的畏惧削弱了他的反抗本能，甚至想试图服从吉尔菲艾斯以换取喘息的机会——这是他身为顶尖alpha从没有出现过的想法。同时也意味着从这一刻起，他的一部分的的确确被另一个alpha支配了。  
“不要……”  
莱因哈特控制不住地颤抖，他害怕吉尔菲艾斯，害怕肚子里的那个陌生的生命，害怕被这两者夹击着改变了的自己。  
“轻点……”他哽咽着请求道：“求你，轻一点……”  
莱因哈特的眼眶热热的，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛，自己居然落泪了，这是他有记忆以来的第一次哭。  
吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地趴在他战栗的躯体上，柔情地吻着他绷紧的肩背：“难道你要把这个孩子生下来吗？”  
莱因哈特没有意会暗含的另一个意思，他努力撇过头去看向吉尔菲艾斯，那张英俊文雅的面容上神色温和，似乎并不意外他所做的决定。


	3. 雏蔷薇的理想

银河帝国统一后，莱因哈特登基，不久便下令命人摘除了吉尔菲艾斯的腺体。众将一片哗然，他们眼中任何时候都同进同出互相扶持的这两位应当是关系极好的臣友，摘除一个alpha的腺体，虽然不会彻底剥夺alpha的身份，却多多少少会影响到一部分alpha的生理功能，比如自身信息素的浓度会降低到接近beta，无法再灵敏地分辨他人的信息素，又再比如……无法进行标记。  
人所共知，吉尔菲艾斯大公还是单身，凯撒这道指令或许该解读为：他不允许吉尔菲艾斯大公有另一半，吉尔菲艾斯的一生都必须只忠于他一个人。  
当然，有些事实只有他们两个人才知道，比如这实际上是莱因哈特的报复，在他终于痛苦地生下孩子之后。虽然吉尔菲艾斯从来没有标记上过他，但于莱因哈特来说，这个alpha所做的一切对他产生的影响远超过了单纯标记的作用。  
让吉尔菲艾斯失去腺体对莱因哈特来说也同样是冒险，风险是失去信息素感知力的吉尔菲艾斯会脱离自己震慑的范围。吉尔菲艾斯曾经说过莱因哈特的信息素让他想要屈膝臣服，无法感知信息素的beta也想为他下跪。这个男人从不说谎，但要谨慎他言语中的含义，莱因哈特深信吉尔菲艾斯其实从没有怕过他。肢体的颤栗、膝盖的弯曲，全都是信息素对肉体发号虚假指令的作用，一旦脱离，吉尔菲艾斯这个人本身，一定是丝毫不畏惧莱因哈特的。  
“我已经得到了我想要的一切”，莱因哈特最后是这么对吉尔菲艾斯说的，然后他告诉吉尔菲艾斯：“你也该去找你想要的了。”  
所以吉尔菲艾斯走了，去往了从前最令他感到舒适的边缘星域。威斯塔朗特事件之前，吉尔菲艾斯在边远行星的声望足以令他称为“边境之王”，莱因哈特原以为吉尔菲艾斯会在那儿呆不下去，结果恶意的流言蜚语只延续了半年，之后吉尔菲艾斯又重新赢回了民心。  
莱因哈特不知道吉尔菲艾斯做了怎样的努力，但他知道了一点，吉尔菲艾斯有温柔的一面，真正温柔的那一面，只是没有对他展露过。  
在莱因哈特的面前，温柔似乎只是吉尔菲艾斯的皮囊，等待莱因哈特的总是无止境的凌辱与针锋相对。可要这么说，莱因哈特又回想起可以称之为温情的那一夜，吉尔菲艾斯受过伤的掌心和被他刻意忽视了的零碎点滴。不可否认，除开肉体上的暴力支配，吉尔菲艾斯从来没做过一件不利于他的事，自从向莱因哈特倒戈，他所有的行动宗旨都是在围绕自己决定与之“交换忠诚”的人。吉尔菲艾斯会认真遵守对他的每一个诺言，哪怕在莱因哈特看来对吉尔菲艾斯自身并没有什么好处。  
相处的记忆早已交织进莱因哈特的每一处神经，他想念吉尔菲艾斯，有吉尔菲艾斯的夜晚会痛苦，但没有吉尔菲艾斯的白天更是一场旷日持久的折磨。而他已经把吉尔菲艾斯放走了……

 

“亚历克，你在干什么？”  
金发的男孩从后花园里胡乱摘了一堆红的、白的蔷薇花，稀稀拉拉掉落的花瓣可怜兮兮地摊了一地。莱因哈特佯装生气道：“为什么要摘我的花？你不知道她们都是我辛辛苦苦养大的吗？”  
亚力克露出委屈的表情，水灵灵的碧蓝色眼睛紧张地看着他，奶声奶气道：“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔要回了，我想摘了送给他。”  
时隔三年，这个名字所带来的震颤依旧胜过任何一场战争。莱因哈特维持住面上的表情，稳声道：“哦？你的消息这么灵通，我怎么不知道他要回来了？”  
“因为吉尔菲艾斯叔叔说要给父皇一个惊喜。”小男孩转过身去，白嫩的小手摆弄着沾着晨露的蔷薇花瓣，他没有摘下带刺的花茎，莱因哈特倒一时说不准他是聪明还是傻了。  
金发的青年深吸一口气，扶着一旁的椅子坐下。给他一个“惊喜”，这样温柔的话，吉尔菲艾斯从来没有对他说过。或许是亚力克出生时吉尔菲艾斯是第一个抱起他的人，在吉尔菲艾斯离开后，与之联络最频繁的也是亚力克，他们之间的关系从起点就区别于他与莱因哈特。  
见他身体依旧不太舒适的样子，亚力克凑近他身边，一脸关切地要抚摸他的额头。“父皇的发烧好了吗？”  
“今天好了一点。”莱因哈特握住金发男孩柔软细嫩的小手，比起他的发热的手心，亚力克的手凉凉的很舒服。  
“没好就是没好的，”亚力克牵住他的手，坚持要带他回卧室休息：“父皇要听御医的话，乖乖躺着休息。”  
“我已经躺了大半个月了……”  
高挑的凯撒小声抱怨道，丝毫未觉自己此刻又在下意识撒娇，并且对象只是一个三岁多的孩子。在怀孕的期间，因alpha的特殊体质与独身权位者的威望，吉尔菲艾斯安排了自己的私人医疗队伍为他执行各项体检，莱因哈特所患的极为罕见的基因病被检测出来，因而从那时一直在进行预防治疗。不幸的是，再精尖的科技环境与学识渊博的名医短时间内也无法针对尚且唯一的特殊案例得出根治的方案，吉尔菲艾斯走后的第二年，莱因哈特的变异性胶原病就突然发作了。他没有告诉吉尔菲艾斯，但吉尔菲艾斯肯定通过种种渠道已经知情，否则不会在他最严重的这次回来。  
莱因哈特任亚力克牵着，跟上小短腿的步伐，正巧撞上前来服侍的艾密尔。他端着凯撒的早餐，却见到莱因哈特偷溜出来，似乎有些手足无措，禀报道：“陛下，亚力克殿下，吉尔菲艾斯大公阁下回了……”  
莱因哈特来不及作反应，亚力克松了他的手，兴奋地奔向艾密尔身后稳步逼近的高大身影。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔！”  
红发男子一把抱起他，连带着他怀里那捧红白交错的花束。“蔷薇花是送给吉尔菲艾斯叔叔的，”漂亮的金发男孩脸上红扑扑的，一脸期待着被表扬。“其实我还没做完。”  
吉尔菲艾斯接过那捧蔷薇花，非常认真地闻了半晌，夸赞道：“我很喜欢。谢谢你，亚历克殿下。”  
“你可以就叫他亚历克。”莱因哈特忍不住插嘴，立刻又因自己的冲动懊恼起来。“……没人的时候。”  
没几个人知道亚历克是莱因哈特亲自生下来的，就像没几个人知道吉尔菲艾斯才是亚历克的父亲，包括亚历克自己。吉尔菲艾斯看着他，许久没有答话。这样的重逢根本不能叫做“惊喜”，倒像是离婚后为了孩子不得不见面的家长。  
“吉尔菲艾斯叔叔，我们什么时候出发？你答应我会带我去奥丁玩的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看向莱因哈特，莱因哈特轻轻点头：“你们随时可以去，尽快最好。”  
“你……”介于在场还有其他人，红发alpha生涩道：“陛下不一起去吗？”  
“御医说父皇不能离开费沙。”金发男孩撇了撇嘴，“最好也别离开狮子泉。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线骤然变得严肃，莱因哈特撇开了对视的眼睛。  
“答应你的事一定做到。”高大男人修长的手指轻轻刮了刮金发男孩遗传自莱因哈特的俏丽鼻梁，“今天先让叔叔陪父皇玩，可以吗？”  
亚历克看了看他，又看了看莱因哈特，乖巧地点点头，和艾密尔一同离开了凯撒的寝房。吉尔菲艾斯走上前，莱因哈特条件反射地动了下身子。  
“你找到自己想要了的吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，又摇摇头。  
“什么意思？”  
“找到了，但我恐怕希望不大。”  
莱因哈特胸口泛起一阵强烈的好奇与道不明的不快，“那件事……”他指的是摘除腺体，“有影响吗？”  
“算是帮了大忙。”  
金发的凯撒点点头，他憋了一口气，生硬道：“那真是遗憾，我看得出，你现在变了很多。”  
“我只是想得多了。”吉尔菲艾斯纠正道，“在你身边的时候我没办法思考。”  
莱因哈特瞪着吉尔菲艾斯温润如常的脸，不知道这是哪门子的怪罪。不过少了alpha信息素之间的冲突，不擅长管理情绪的莱因哈特至少能心平气和地面对吉尔菲艾斯了——或许变的是我，莱因哈特心想。  
红发大公到凯撒的床前坐下，见到一口未动的餐盘，“你还没吃早饭？”  
“不碍事。”  
吉尔菲艾斯略微迟疑，端起看起来最易进食的淡粥，舀起一勺轻轻试探着温度，递到莱因哈特的嘴边。  
这不是吉尔菲艾斯第一次这么做，只是当时莱因哈特怀着孩子，同时要防治胶原病，心中充斥着对吉尔菲艾斯的愤恨与对苦涩汤药的抵抗，不曾发现吉尔菲艾斯的举动这样温柔，让他深陷其中又想万般逃离。  
“……我可以自己吃。”莱因哈特轻声道，有些慌乱地夺过粥碗，迅速喝了几口，又恹恹地放在一旁。  
“你还会回去吗？”  
“等你好了我再回去。”  
莱因哈特不想他走，而吉尔菲艾斯希望他能好起来，像一场博弈，但莱因哈特有赢的信心，毕竟医生已经对他不管用了。  
“留下吧，”凯撒最终命令道，“亚力克需要你的辅佐。”  
吉尔菲艾斯久久凝视着莱因哈特的侧脸，低声应道：“是，陛下。”  
本该为这段对话做出结尾，却迟迟没有人进行下一步。在莱因哈特的印象中，两个人这样平淡的独处几乎没有过，从第一次见面起，顶级alpha之间本能的排斥将他们私下的关系演变为一次次暴力的强制，莱因哈特永远不会忘记自己曾经在吉尔菲艾斯身下屈辱的姿态。但如果没有那样阴差阳错的开始，立场不同的他们现在又会怎样呢？  
“关于你想要的东西……我能够为你做点什么吗？”莱因哈特不自觉攒紧了被单，“毕竟没有你的话，我走不到今天这一步。”  
红发的男人一愣，转而露出浅浅的笑容，温柔得不带一丝杂质——就和从前别无二致，但没有令莱因哈特感到心惊的威胁。  
“你已经做了。”

从狮子泉的后院，可以看到整个银河帝国大部分闪烁的版图，其中并不包括吉尔菲艾斯三年间所待的星域，它们总是在背面。  
莱因哈特不知疲累地望着他们，或许他是所有俯瞰众生的统治者当中最喜欢抬头的一个。  
“在看星星吗？”  
“嗯，星星很美。”莱因哈特瞥了眼一旁跟上来的红发男子，“你怎么也逃出来了？”  
“我不喜欢舞会。”吉尔菲艾斯坦白道。  
“可你是今晚的主角啊。”莱因哈特情不自禁笑出来，仔细打量着高大的红发男人，轻声道：“如果我们是这样相遇的就好了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有应声，显然莱因哈特所道出的这一事实也是两个人无可奈何走到现在的根本原因。但命运齿轮所操控的并非只有空间，还有时间，那时候的吉尔菲艾斯长期浸淫在高登巴姆王朝决疣溃痈的迂腐环境中，看待周围的人事难免心存疑虑，没有绝对的保障，未必会真正向莱因哈特投诚。  
他抬头望向星空，如果是不同的开始，他或许已经成为了高登巴姆王朝的陪葬，或是在这些星星中的一颗上默默生活下去，能够在这样的夜里碰巧被莱因哈特看见的话，就是他存在的全部痕迹了。  
夜风将莱因哈特华丽的金发吹乱，他挽住长长的发梢，恍惚间见吉尔菲艾斯不自在地绷紧了身体，心道自己失言，默默垂下眼睛：“不说这种话了。对过去的事纠缠不放，不是我的作风。”  
他扯过披风，垫在身下坐到草地上，眼神示意着吉尔菲艾斯一同坐下——介于两个人对彼此还不完全了解。  
吉尔菲艾斯似乎是思忖了一会儿，才跟着坐到他身边。  
莱因哈特似笑非笑地看着他不太乐意的样子，“怎么，嫌我啰嗦？”  
“不是。”红发的alpha声音有些低沉，“起风了，要不要今天先回去？”  
“不要。”莱因哈特断然拒绝，“好不容易能让我出来喘口气，我可不想浪费大好时机回去躺着。”  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，不再说话。  
“你三年前，到底是怎么做到留在那边的？”莱因哈特不自觉好奇地问，“毕竟那件事……成了你的……”  
他不愿说出那个不好的词作为吉尔菲艾斯的标签，吉尔菲艾斯立刻接过话头：“有些事在天下太平的时候，总是更容易做到。”红发大公回望向年轻的凯撒，“发言权总是在胜利者手中。”  
见莱因哈特露出吃惊的表情，吉尔菲艾斯不禁笑道：“没有你想的那么复杂，比起远在世界另一头的立场，人们往往更关注自身的利益。让他们过得更好，这是唯一的办法。”  
过去所造成的影响与伤害往往无法挽回或弥补，想要继续下去，唯有朝着更好的未来做努力。  
“让他们过得更好……”莱因哈特默默念道，这是最简单也是最难的事。  
“这实际上都是你的功劳。”  
莱因哈特笑着摇摇头，转而拨弄起草坪上的草叶，装作漫不经心地问道：“那你找到的想要的东西，是什么？”  
他探究地凝视着吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛，双唇紧张地轻轻抿起。这个可以轻易虏获人心的人时至今日都毫无自觉，吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼深吸一口气，忽然按住莱因哈特的肩膀，措不及防地侧身将他压住。  
肢体比莱因哈特先反应过来这股熟悉的压迫气场，积累起来的经验令莱因哈特惊恐地睁大了双眼，一时间竟无法动弹。  
吉尔菲艾斯伏在他身上轻喘着与他对视，见到莱因哈特畏惧的神情，被刺伤般迅速从他身上弹开，顾不上拍去衣摆的尘土匆忙离去。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特下意识抓住对方的手腕，红发alpha回过头来，被欲望扩张的瞳孔透出一丝危险，但莱因哈特克制住了条件反射的颤栗。  
“你……怎么突然……”  
“蔷薇的味道……”吉尔菲艾斯低声说，“虽然有点不一样，但是太浓了。”  
莱因哈特愣在原地，不一样的蔷薇的味道……没有了腺体，吉尔菲艾斯现在还能闻到正常的蔷薇花香，但莱因哈特身上蔷薇味道的信息素他已经闻不到了。为此，吉尔菲艾斯一开始并不想留在花园……  
说不出心头涌上的是几味感受，莱因哈特拉过吉尔菲艾斯，对方顺遂他的意思重新坐下，随后被凯撒虚力推倒在草坪上。  
相贴的部位传递着彼此的热度，莱因哈特看着身下的红发男人，感到喉咙一阵发紧，低下头去生涩地触碰对方的双唇。长而浓密的金发将两个人的空间包裹在只有彼此的视线中，不需要莱因哈特发号施令，吉尔菲艾斯已经明了他的意思。  
他支起上半身回应莱因哈特的吻，平等的、互相试探的新鲜感悄然让陌生而微妙的接触变得顺理成章，吉尔菲艾斯一手摸上凯撒披风下纤细的躯体，翻身将两人换了位置。  
激动的情绪驱使莱因哈特心跳加速，他搂着身上似乎比从前更加结实的alpha，那些好的身体记忆涌上来，不禁呼吸变得急促。吉尔菲艾斯身上信息素的味道很淡，意外地怡人，让莱因哈特更快地进入了状态。  
吉尔菲艾斯解开他的衣领，低下头去亲吻莱因哈特发热的耳根，轻舔着光滑细嫩的脖颈，没能克制住咬了几口。他将手伸进莱因哈特的衣摆中，时轻时重地抚摸着细腻柔韧的肌肤，似乎想要强行占有，又怕再次对莱因哈特造成伤害。  
alpha的习性从来不是在性事中百般柔情的类型，加上身体不适，莱因哈特更忍耐不了这样拖沓的节奏，忍不住催促道：“快点……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的动作闻声变得冲动，他扯下莱因哈特的军裤，抚弄起金发alpha趴伏着的阴茎，另一只手探到腿间的更深处。  
莱因哈特的低烧一直未退，又被吉尔菲艾斯挑起情热，炙热的体内变得敏感至极。但也因为发烧的关系，在爱抚下他也没能完全勃起，这让他有些难堪，涨红着脸要求吉尔菲艾斯进行下一步。  
从主动要和他做开始，到接二连三地督促他快点进入正题，身体却没做好准备，吉尔菲艾斯不得不感到异常：“你现在的身体，到底能做吗？”  
莱因哈特抿起唇，强硬道：“……医生没说不行。要做就趁现在。”  
这到底是出于莱因哈特心态上的迫切，还是莱因哈特身体会变得更糟的可能，吉尔菲艾斯不愿意去做猜测。他抽动着埋在莱因哈特体内的两根手指，低声道：“我会轻一点。”

因为发烧而昏昏欲睡的脑袋、从下肢一阵阵传上来的酥麻感，让莱因哈特脱力地瘫软在草地上任身上的红发男人进出。  
腺体的移除改变不了alpha在做爱时本能的冲动与强势，顾虑着莱因哈特的身体，吉尔菲艾斯尽可能地慢慢挺动，但每一下都和从前一样，一点点触及着莱因哈特体内最娇嫩的地方。  
微凉的夜风带不走莱因哈特身上灼人的高温，吉尔菲艾斯捣弄着他的腿根深处，又痛又爽的酸软夹击着莱因哈特敏感的躯体。  
从军服袖子里露出来的手腕很细，即便他的手臂上没有任何束缚，莱因哈特潜意识中依然执行着性交时双手不能活动的习惯，玉白修长的手指只是规矩地摆在身侧，紧紧抓着垫在草地上的披风。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬起他顺从的双腿，沉默地加快了速度，金发俊美的皇帝难耐地变急了喘息。  
莱因哈特没有叫出声的力气，他已经疲惫不堪，吉尔菲艾斯抚摸着他衣摆下抬起的腰肢，滑滑的满是汗水。浓密的睫毛轻颤着，瑟缩般紧合在一起，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住轻声唤道：“莱因哈特……”  
没有信息素的控制，莱因哈特却仿佛感受到了被驱使的力量，他缓缓睁开眼，看到吉尔菲艾斯温润而专注的眼神，再次深切意识到这一次和过往的每一次都不同。  
浅色素的眼睛里盛满了费沙夜空中璀璨的星星，那是莱因哈特所说的，他一直以来都想得到的东西。他的纯粹他的天真，他所怀抱的梦想让那双摄人心魂的美目仿佛是两颗灵动的钻石。而在今夜这样的巧合之下，吉尔菲艾斯从他的眼中也看到了自己。  
埋藏在心底的花枝终于破土，它已然在暗处盛开许久，终于见到它所挚爱的阳光。  
“莱因哈特……”他冲动地喊出声，扣住身下人的肩膀彻底占有，嘴上的亲吻又柔情至极。  
熟悉而滚烫的冲撞在莱因哈特的穴道内酝酿着灼热的爆发，被逼近高潮的金发皇帝终于挣扎着喊出来，清亮庄重的嗓音蒙上魅惑的沙哑。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
吉尔菲艾斯讶异地听到莱因哈特隐忍的哭腔，在性事方面的凯撒就只是个和吉尔菲艾斯有过扭曲经验的小男孩，他绷紧了身体，小心翼翼地牵住吉尔菲艾斯的衣摆，颤抖着抬起臀部从顶端溢出浊白的稠液。  
莱因哈特深深喘息着，吉尔菲艾斯感受他体内急剧的颤动，没来得及抽身就到达了临界点。  
高潮余韵让皇帝变得脆弱，尽管吉尔菲艾斯知道……实际上莱因哈特一直很脆弱。他亲吻着莱因哈特汗湿的额角，替他重新系上领扣。  
莱因哈特眼角的晕红还没散去，见吉尔菲艾斯轻柔细微的样子，胸口漫溢着饱胀的动容，又不确定地问：“所以……你想要的是我吗？”  
“是和你在一起。”吉尔菲艾斯低声纠正。  
莱因哈特动了动喉咙，颤声道：“你明明知道我……”  
“我知道。”吉尔菲艾斯打断了他，“但明天，后天……之后的每一天，我想要的是和你在一起。”  
吉尔菲艾斯会认真遵守对他的每一个诺言，哪怕在莱因哈特看来对吉尔菲艾斯自身并没有什么好处。  
“这很过分吗？”  
碧蓝色的清澈目光中认真地倒映着莱因哈特自己忐忑又期待的脸，他垂下眼睛轻声答道：“……不过分。”


End file.
